How Things Change
by solamente nini
Summary: Due to some mutual friends from America, Hermione and Ginny end up spending a lot of time with Malfoy and Zabini. The thing is will they be able to keep themselves from falling hard for them along the way? Esp. when those friends of theirs keep interferin


"Okay Gin, this is your birthday gift." Hermione smiled handing the red- haired girl a slim rectangular package. "I know that it's kind of a Muggle thing but it'll help keep us in touch."

"Maya, don't worry, I'm sure that I'll love it," Ginny reassured her "besides nothing can be worse than Percy's gift."

The two girls laughed. It was the morning of Ginny's 16th birthday and since Hermione had slept over the night before for an 'early celebration' hers was the first gift Ginny had received.

"True." Hermione laughed. "I mean even _I _wouldn't give you a three year planner that screams when it hasn't been opened for what, one day? That's a little extreme."

"Maya!" Ginny exclaimed finally opening her gift. "This is awesome! What is it though?"

In her hands she held a slim metallic black box that was adorned with red and gold flames stenciled across the top. She opened it and saw what looked like a mini-keyboard; there was even a wide, color screen.

"It's an instant messenger." At the dumbfounded look on Ginny's face Hermione continued. "First you make up a screen name and you use it to talk to other people in the AIM network."

"That's awesome! So do you have one or am I left talking to strangers?" Ginny asked.

"I told my mom that I couldn't get you one if I didn't have one so she got one for me. I haven't even set it up yet 'cause I figured we should do it together."

"Well get it out and lets get started." The girl exclaimed.

Hermione pulled out her instant messenger. It was also a metallic black except hers was decorated with glittery silver and purple bubbles. Then they began the fifteen minute process of setting up and signing on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xkissthisx: maya! do you like the screen name?

sparklyxkiller: cute! do u like mine?

xkissthisx: yup yup! where's the inspiration from?

sparklyxkiller: i dunno…. eh oh well. lol

xkissthisx: lol?

sparklyxkiller: laugh out loud. i gotta catch u up on aim lingo.

xkissthisx: yes please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girls!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. "Come down please, breakfast is ready."

"Coming!" The two girls said in unison, racing down the stairs with their instant messengers in hand.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!" Everyone shouted at once. Friends, family, and Order members had all come to celebrate Ginny's 16th birthday.

"Oh my god, you guys this is so cool!" She was handing out hugs and thank yous when turned to Hermione, "You knew about this didn't you?"

"Cant say I didn't." was the only reply Hermione would give.

"How did you not tell me?"

"I'd never ruin a surprise."

"Happy birthday Gin, hey Maya." Two deep voices came from behind them. They turned to see Seamus and Dean.

"Thanks guys!"

"You two should go change out of your pj's so we can party!" Dean exclaimed

"Yeah," Hermione agreed "come on Gin. We'll be back."

The two girls ran up the stairs and straight to their closets. It was going to be a very difficult decision. After fifteen minutes of consulting one another only Ginny was ready. The birthday girl had scooped her long hair into to low ponytails and slid in some thin gold hoop earrings. Then she had put on the white t-shirt Maya had bought her yesterday that read "Kiss me it's my birthday" in bold red letters across the chest. To finish off her look she put on some dark wash jeans and a pair of red flip flops. Then she turned to Maya.

"What time better than the present to show off that makeover Maya?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Gin, maybe I should…"

"NO!" Ginny cut her off "we worked hard on that yesterday and you will not hide my work!"

Ginny went to Maya's trunk and began to grab clothes for her. When she was done Maya was clad in a black fitted wife beater with "I'm That Girl" written across the chest area in sparkly gold. She too wore a pair of dark wash jeans and black flip flops to show off her gold painted nails. She hastily put her hair up in a ponytail leaving out a few of the perfect ringlets to frame her face. Last Maya slid on a pair of thin gold hoop earrings like Ginny's. Ginny handed her a tube of pale gold lip gloss and her instant messenger and then proceeded to drag Hermione down the stairs as she applied the lip gloss. Finally the two girls reached the ground floor and began to go outside where the real party was being held until a sound caught their attention.

"Hem…" the girls turned to face none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini who it seems had bound and gagged Harry and Ron which were the two wriggling figures on the floor. The boys looked the two obviously beautiful girls over.

"It seems that one of you is having a birthday." Zabini began

"Yea that would be me." Ginny looked at the handsome boy in the eyes with defiance etched into her facial features. After that silence reigned upon the foursome who had forgotten about the two on the floor.

"Look there are people waiting for us so could you tell us what it is that you two want." Maya broke the never ending silence and was tired of Malfoy staring at her chest.

"Well that's no way to talk to people Muddy." Malfoy responded with a smirk. Yet before Hermione could respond two girls who had just entered the room did it for her.

"Who are you callin' Muddy you prick?" The first girl began to speak. She was pale yet stunningly tanned with dirty blonde hair and wore a black short skirt with a sea green tank top that matched her bright eyes. On her feet was a pair of black and sea green Chuck Taylor's. Around her neck was a silver chain with a star shaped emerald hanging from it, she also wore the matching earrings and ring.

"Yeah what the fuck is your problem D?" The other girl spoke with her Hispanic accent. Her curly long jet black hair reached the small of her back and her steel gray/ violet eyes glittered playfully. She wore an outfit similar to the first girl except instead of a tank top she had a silver wife beater with "I was gonna conquer the world but got distracted my something shiny" written in bold purple letters across her chest. She too wore Chucks but hers were black and purple with silver stripes on them. She had on a pair of thin silver earrings and wore a necklace with a tear shaped onyx on it.

"Liz? Nini?" The four bickerers asked in unison. Then they turned to each other and shouted again "How do you two know them?"

"Hey do you guys realize there are two guys bound and gagged on your floor?" The girl with green eyes asked Maya.

"Oh shit. Thanks Liz. Sorry you guys." Maya bent down to untie the two.

"Nice one My." Nini said finally leaving her spot at the door. "Happy 16th birthday loser!" She went to hug Ginny, who was still in shock.

"Thanks!" she replied, coming to her senses. "But you guys, how did you get here from America?"

"Secrets of the trade Gin." Liz called from the floor. (She was untying Harry)

Nini turned to the two boys who had been watching their interaction. She smirked at the boys.

"Wow not even a 'hi' huh? Okay then. I didn't even think you'd remember seeing as we haven't seen each other in like 8 years."

"Shut up Nini." Blaise said and startled the four Gryffindors by smiling at the girl and giving her a hug. Draco followed suit.

"Hey, so where's the party?" Liz asked breaking the tension and continued to say hi to the other people in the room.

"Oh yeah. Lets go." Harry and Ron went first followed by the four girls. Ginny turned back and saw Malfoy and Zabini standing there looking unsure for the first time ever. Taking a deep breath she walked over to them.

"Hey," The looked at her expectantly "the party is outside. So get a move on."


End file.
